


Guijarros

by mscerisier



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker - centric, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Minor Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma, Slice of Life, background Lavi/Lenalee Lee
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: Allen Walker llegó a Innocence Heart de paso huyendo de su pasado, nunca esperó conocer a sus mejores amigos, encontrar un hogar y enamorarse del gruñón repostero Kanda Yuu.Pero la vida a veces era así, inesperada, como el hecho de que el objeto de sus afectos estuviera comprometido.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Rutinas

Ojos grises, cabello rubio platinado gracias a una tarde creativa con el decolorante y tintura de cabello; se tocó con cuidado la cicatriz que adornaba la parte izquierda de su rostro, extraña y desconcertante como siempre y la única cosa tangible que tenía de su pasado. Dio un pequeño suspiro y dio dos pasos atrás alejándose del espejo, siete y cuarto, iba tarde al trabajo.

Salió de su cuarto y no necesitó más que unos cuantos pasos más para alcanzar la sala donde había dejado su abrigo en el único sillón que tenía. Su apartamento era una ratonera, como Lavi cariñosamente le había apodado la primera vez lo que invitó, y sí, eran veinticinco metros cuadrados de los que trato de sacar el máximo provecho, pero era suyo y estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Cross lo que lo hacía perfecto a sus ojos.

Dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, asegurándose de llevar billetera, llaves y celular, se detuvo unos segundos en la cafetera, pero sabía que no tenía el tiempo suficiente. Salió del apartamento y cerró con llave, no era un barrio conflictivo, pero mejor asegurarse y puso doble candado, aquello no impediría al ladrón más decidido, pero lo haría tardarse más y hacer más ruido y a pesar de que había días que los odiaba por ello, sus vecinos eran unos cotillas de primera.

Caminó unas doce cuadras hasta la cafetería donde trabajaba medio tiempo, ya casi al llegar se detuvo a saludar a la señorita Lotto quién era la dueña de la florería en la esquina de la calle dónde estaba también su destino. Como cada mañana estaba ocupada sacando pequeñas macetas y jarrones llenos de flores para ponerlas en los exhibidores de metal fuera de su local.

"Buen día, señorita Lotto" la saludó con su mejor sonrisa.

La susodicha se sonrojó al verlo y le regresó el saludo tímidamente, "Bu-buen día, señor Walker"

Sonrió de nuevo y le deseó un excelente día, como cada mañana y como cada vez que lo hacía la señorita Lotto enrojeció aún más, tartamudeo y le regresó la cortesía. No es que él fuera demasiado atractivo y destilará carisma, de hecho, conocía personas que sí lo eran…era amigo de alguno de ellos, sino más bien que la señorita Lotto era demasiado tímida para su propio bien, sin confianza propia y vistiendo siempre de negro se había ganado el adjetivo de lúgubre para la mayoría de personas cuando se referían a ella. Era un milagro para muchos el cómo sacaba su florería a flote con su carencia de dotes sociales necesarios para un negocio.

Pero Allen sabía que no era así, que cuando hablaba de flores la señorita Lotto dejaba de tartamudear, que podías notar el cariño con el que las flores eran atendidas por ella y parecían aún más bonitas que las de la otra florería tres cuadras más adelante. Y es por eso que la saludaba cada mañana, le deseaba un excelente día y continuaba su camino, una pequeña rutina que trataba de mantener incluso sí iba tarde. Personas inherentemente honestas y amables como la señorita Lotto quedaban pocas, y para un gran estafador como él le era un alivio.

Abrió la puerta de vidrio de ' _La Orden_ ' con cuidado, procurando no ensuciar; hoy le había tocado a Kanda abrir el local, sí dejaba huellas en el vidrio cuidadosamente limpio, no sólo se enfrentaría a la usual furia matutina de su compañero de trabajo, sino que también la molestia de ver su trabajo arruinado por alguien que no era un cliente, suficiente tenía con estos. La campanilla colgada sobre la puerta sonó anunciando su entrada.

"Llegas tarde" gritó Kanda desde la cocina.

"Podría haber sido un cliente" gritó de vuelta, cruzando el vacío lugar hasta la barra, levanto un extremo para pasar, se asomó rápido a la cocina donde Kanda se encontraba ocupado amasando la masa para los croissants rellenos de chocolate por lo que eran localmente famosos. Su compañero tenía una personalidad agría y arisca, pero unas manos mágicas para la panadería. "Debes ser cortés, Kanda" le reprendió.

Kanda soltó con más fuerza de la necesitada la masa sobre la mesa y le alzó la ceja diciéndole con la mirada '¿y lo era?' retándole, algo usual, el otro hombre tenía la extraña habilidad de distinguir entre un cliente o uno de sus molestos compañeros (según sus propias palabras). Suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta para llegar al pequeño cuarto de empleados que tenían y dejar sus cosas en su casillero, se quitó con cuidado el abrigo y saco su celular antes de guardarlo, lo dejo en una mesita cerca de la puerta por donde entró para poder ponerse el delantal con el logo de la cafetería y su nombre en una pequeña placa plateada; cuando se aseguró de amarrarse bien el delantal volvió a tomar su celular y lo pasó a la bolsa frontal de su 'uniforme'.

Técnicamente tenían prohibido su uso durante las horas del trabajo, pero Komui no era un jefe muy estricto, siempre y cuando los clientes no quejaran sobre ellos, podrían tenerlos cerca y usarlos en los momentos más tranquilos. No es que tuvieran muchos de ellos, eran una cafetería pequeña pero amada por los locales, así que tenían bien ubicados los horarios mayor afluencia; uno de ellos empezaría pronto.

Se dirigió a la caja registradora, abriéndola para asegurarse que tuviera el cambio y fondo de caja suficiente para empezar el día. Eran pocas las veces que no lo tenían, Komui cuando sufría un golpe de inspiración en alguno de sus inventos podía ponerse muy distraído, pero usualmente Reveer se encargaba de cubrir a su excéntrico jefe en las tareas más banales de manejar una cafetería. Allen no sabía lo que había motivado a Komui Lee a abrir una cafetería, cuando era un inventor muy famoso en la ciudad, era una de esas cosas extrañas que parecían habitar en la vida del otro.

Además, que _Innocence Heart_ no era una ciudad muy normal que digamos, no con su extraño clima y peculiares habitantes. Pero era su hogar desde hace un par de años, Allen podría sobrevivir a sus excentricidades.

Los primeros clientes empezaron a llegar diez minutos después de su llegada, ocho treinta, justo antes de su entrada a oficinas cercanas a las nueve; ellos eran los primeros clientes, los padres de familia llegarían después de las nueve, luego de dejar a sus pequeños hijos en la escuela primaria unas cuadras más adelante, casi llegando al puente que los conectaba a la otra mitad de la ciudad.

Pasarían así casi toda la mañana, se calmarían las cosas hasta las once y volverían a tener más gente a eso de las dos, cuando los oficinistas salían a comer, a las tres salían los niños y aunque muchos iban directo a casa, algunos padres se detenían con ellos a comer o llevarse el postre; los adolescentes y universitarios llegan después de las seis, empalmándose con la salida de los oficinista pero ellos eran pocos a comparación de los estudiantes aprovechando el wifi gratis, con las mesas llenas de laptops, libros y tazas de café.

Hoy trabajaría la jornada completa a petición de su jefe, Lenalee, quien era la que se ocuparía del turno vespertino tenía un examen al día siguiente así que quería estudiar el mayor tiempo posible, la chica era su amiga y la hermana del dueño, no se pudo negar. Además, no era que fuera a hacer algo más esa tarde.

También hoy Kanda se quedaba todo el día; lunes, jueves y viernes eran los días que trabajaba el día completo, con descanso el sábado y martes, domingo y miércoles medio día. No eran muchos los empleados de ' _La Orden_ ', pero si alguien le preguntaba sobre el horario de Marie no tendría mucho que decir.

Miro de reojo a Kanda cuando este salió a recoger la charola de muffins vacía luego del tumulto matutino. Llevaba el largo y sedoso cabello negro en una coleta alta, la camisa blanca arrollada sobre los codos dejando ver piel blanca sobre antebrazos bien definidos, tenía manos bonitas pero callosas y con pequeñas cicatrices regadas sobre ellas; su rostro era clásico, facciones refinadas con una mirada intensa en ojos de un azul tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, alto y de cuerpo atlético. Kanda era el tipo de persona que te hacía voltear dos veces, de la que la señorita Lotto tendría escusa de sonrojarse y tartamudear porque era una reacción razonable en presencia de tal persona.

"Oi, Moyashi" dijo Kanda casi en su oído cuando este se estiro atrás de el para alcanzar la pequeña canasta vacía de galletas frente a la registradora, al parecer se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando este le había pedido la canasta para llenarla. "Deja de soñar despierto."

"Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda" dijo por instinto y se obligó a no sonrojarse.

Lo logró por poco y gracias a años de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos tras sonrisas falsas y expresiones neutrales y corteses. No pudo verlo rodar los ojos, pero Allen sabía que Kanda lo hacía, se tragó el insulto que iba dirigirle cuando entró un cliente.

Kanda era de las pocas personas capaz de hacerlo perder su fachada cortés y sonriente, haciéndolo perder los estribos y enfrascarlo en una pelea llena de gritos e insultos que sorprendían a más de uno al ver al siempre correcto joven Walker de esa manera.

La joven mujer tartamudeo un poco al ver a Kanda, haciéndola sonrojar y no fue hasta que este regresó a la cocina, que pudo hacer su orden, al parecer sus pensamientos se ordenaron cuando el otro salió de su campo de visión. Allen entendía perfectamente a la mujer, también le pasaba.

Kanda era un hombre de mal temperamento y lengua filosa, pero era extremadamente atractivo. Pero, para desgracia de la población de _Innocence Heart_ que caía en sus encantos, también estaba extremadamente comprometido.

Allen suspiró, otra cosa más de su rutina, el tener sentimientos por alguien que jamás le correspondería, sí, justo en jueves el día que las temperaturas eran más frías y empezaría a llover después de las siete y por fortuna pararía a la diez justo a la hora de cierre. Porque todo en _Innocence Heart_ tiene un horario, incluso en sus peculiaridades.

Y esta es la historia de uno de sus ciudadanos, uno que había llegado a la ciudad dos años atrás, lleno de secretos y desesperado por encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer. Justo como los demás.

.

.

.

[tbc]


	2. Innocence Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acerca de la ciudad que lo hizo quedarse.
> 
> A él, el siempre caminante.

Innocence Heart es una ciudad pequeña aunque lo suficientemente grande para contar con su propia Universidad, es uno de esos lugares en que los vecinos se conocen de años, familias enteras han pasado toda su vida ahí, aportando un poco de lo que es ahora la ciudad; tienen sus familias famosas e infames como todo lugar, personas ricas y otras que viven al día. En ese aspecto era como todas las demás ciudades.

Lo que le llamó la atención a Allen la primera vez que la vio, fue sin duda alguna su clima, parecían pasar por cada estación por semana; es decir la primera semana de este año empezó en primavera, la segunda era otoño, tercera verano y la última (y preferida de él) era invierno, se repetía el ciclo por las 52 semanas que tenía el año y en enero cambiaba el orden. Era fascinante, varios de los científicos de la ciudad dedicaban toda su vida en tratar de entender las condiciones atmosféricas sobre la ciudad que permitía tal cosa, pero hasta el momento no habían llegado a nada concreto. Después de todo que era una ciudad con estaciones semanales, cuando a tres horas de ahí en la ciudad de _Crown Clown_ el tercer miércoles de cada más cambiaba la gravedad y las personas tenían que usar arneses para no flotar.

También, gracias al cambio rápido de temperaturas la flora y fauna de la ciudad se había hecho más resistentes y había variaciones entre algunas especies de plantas. Innocence Heart era una delicia para los investigadores, a decir verdad.

Hace algunos años atrás Allen hubiera estado pegado detrás de un monitor anotando hallazgos e hipótesis; pero cuando llegó a la ciudad le importó más el hecho de que parecía una ciudad segura, un lugar adecuado para descansar y tomar impulso para seguir. O ese era el plan, un par de meses, lo suficiente para recolectar dinero y seguir su viaje a ningún lugar; pero encontró trabajo en 'La Orden', se hizo amigo de Lavi y Lenalee y conoció a Kanda Yuu.

Sobra decir que su plan se vino abajo y llevaba poco más de dos años viviendo ahí. Aún no se arrepentía de su decisión, incluso cuando se enteró de que Kanda estaba comprometido con su novia de secundaría, a los seis meses de haberlo conocido y en los inicios de su atracción por el enojón pastelero.

"¡Allen, dulce Moyashi, qué bueno que ya llegaste!" le dijo sonriente y desvergonzado Lavi, quién se hallaba cómodamente acostado en el sillón de dos plazas en su apartamento, con una cerveza en mano y una película puesta en su perfil de streamming.

"¡¿Cómo entraste?!, cambié la llave desde la última vez que me la robaste" le preguntó incrédulo pero sin enojarse, ya lo había hecho las primeras veces que Lavi irrumpió en su apartamento, por lo menos ésta vez no había sido en la madrugada y con él durmiendo.

No que fuera un bueno momento ahora, no después del turno vespertino en La Orden, haber cerrado y después de tocar el piano unas dos horas en el bar de Krory. Estaba exhausto.

"Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, mi pequeño brote de frijol"

Allen rodó sus ojos, dejo su abrigo sobre el sillón ignorando la queja de Lavi de que no era perchero y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes.

"No me ignores mi dulce Allen" comenzó a decir Lavi apoyado sobre la puerta seguramente, "tuve un día péeeesimo, no creerás los rufianes que fueron hoy a la biblioteca y dejaron los libros en el lugar equivocado, y eso que esta vez los organicé alfabéticamente como me recomendaste y no de otra forma más creativa e interesante, déjame decirte, pero son unos burros…la educación de ahora, ¡NO, Moyashi-chan, ya habló como mi abuelo!"

En lo que Lavi terminó su monólogo, Allen también finalizó con su aseo personal, abrió la puerta sin importarle que su amigo estuviera afuera, pero Lavi al parecer no estaba tan ebrio como creyó en un principio porque pudo esquivar el portazo sin problemas. Los amigos que entran a su casa sin ser invitados no merecen cortesía. Lavi estaba entrando peligrosamente a su lista de personas que lo hacen perder la paciencia rápidamente.

"Perdóname Allen, no estés enojado" le dijo abrazándose de su cuello y apoyando su peso sobre su espalda, haciendo el camino a su dormitorio más cansado de lo necesario. "Eres mi mejor amigo y te necesitó"

Lo último lo hizo parar, negó con la cabeza; era un cincuenta/cincuenta con su amigo en estas situaciones, podía poner ese tono serio y decir una soberana tontería o podía ser real y necesitaba ayuda. Quitó con cuidado los brazos de su cuello, caminó hasta su cama para sentarse y palmear el colchón, Lavi no necesito más invitación y se abalanzo a la cama, ignorando el lugar señalado por Allen y enterrando su cara en una de las almohadas acostándose boca abajo, por lo menos la cama era matrimonial. Allen suspiró y se acomodó lo mejor que pido, apartando las piernas de Lavi y atrayendo la otra almohada hacía sí antes de que le pelirrojo la reclamará también.

La habitación se quedó unos minutos en silencio, a Allen se le hacía cada vez más pesado mantener los ojos abiertos y empezó a cabecear, frunció el entrecejo y volteó a ver a su amigo, quizás ya hasta se había quedado dormido. Pero no, Lavi se había dado la vuelta y miraba fijamente a Allen.

"Me quiero casar con Lenalee" soltó con seriedad pocas veces mostrada antes. "Allen, nunca había sentido esto por nadie más, ella es mi primer pensamiento en las mañanas y el último que tengo al acostarme, tengo miedo de que un día ella habrá los ojos y se dé cuenta de que merece mucho más que yo porque es perfecta, es guapa, inteligente, amable y con un gran corazón y yo soy un don nadie"

"¡Ey, nadie puede hablar mal de mi amigo más que yo!" le dijo tratando de aliviar algo de la tensión. "No eres un don nadie, Lavi" decidió atender primero ese punto de la conversación. "Estoy seguro de que tienes el coeficiente intelectual de un genio, aunque no hayas hecho uno de esos lujosos exámenes, tienes sentido del humor y eso hace sobre llevable muchas cosas que en otro caso no serían, también eres amable con los desconocidos perdidos" mencionó recordando la manera que se conocieron, "tienes muchos defectos, pero creo que ellos te hacen perfecto para Lenalee, se balancean, ¿sabes?, he conocido muchas parejas, pero ustedes me hacen creer que el amor para toda la vida existe."

"¿De verdad cree eso?" le preguntó con la voz quebrada, Allen fingió no darse cuenta y asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias" terminó con un murmuro.

"Más te vale que sea padrino" fue lo único que contestó antes de estirarse y apagar la luz.

No sería la primera vez que compartieran cama y probablemente no la última, peor hoy Lavi necesitaba toda la fuerza posible si pensaba pedirle a Lenalee que se casará con él y efrentar el complejo de hermano mayor que Komui se cargaba.

'Tonto', pensó Allen, ¿cómo Lenalee no podía merecerlo?, ambos son sus mejores amigos y el tipo de personas que Allen más admira.

Innocence Heart estaba repleta de ese tipo de personas, por eso se quedó.

.

.

.

[tbc]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> N/a: Después de mil años regreso a este fandom, en realidad no sé que fue exactamente lo que me motivó a hacerlo, nostalgia quizás. Lo que sé es que está semana tuve días tranquilos en el trabajo (y en vez, como persona racional que a veces soy, de actualizar mis demás historias) me halle abriendo word y escribiendo esto.
> 
> No sé quién lo llegué a leer, el fandom en sí ha estado muy tranquilo estos últimos años con las fechas de espera de la publicación del manga tan largas, pero para quién aún esté activo y le sea fan del Yullen, espero le de una oportunidad a este sin sentido.
> 
> Espero todos se encuentren a salvo en sus casas, los leo en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
